Code Geass: Fragments of the Mosaic
Code Geass: Fragments of the Mosaic (コードギアス断章 モザイクの欠片 Kōdo Giasu 'Danshō: Mozaiku no Kakera) '''is a Light Novel series set in the Code Geass world published under Sunrise's Yatate Bunko imprint. It centers around six characters who have been affected by Geass in some way.' Plot The Disappearing Princess In the present, under threat of force, Hannes gua Britannia has declared his intention to make the Principality of Liechtenstein's Princess, Elisa Liechtenstein, his wife. In Vaduz Castle, the country's ruler, Josef Liechtenstein, and his various staff deliberate what to do. The neighboring country of Switzerland has been conquered by Britannia, and Liechtenstein is a militarily weak country. The clear choice of action to save their country would be to work out an agreement with Britannia, but Josef is unable to meet their demands. A voice speaks to him, his daughter, though no one is able to see her. In the past, when Elisa had snuck away from the castle during a festival, she had an encounter with a mysterious girl. With this encounter, she had gained the ability to make herself invisible, which she would often use to sneak out from her home of Vaduz Castle at night. During one gathering of aristocrats from around Europia, the children of two, Haida and Johanna, insulted her sister Anna, and she used her Geass to enter their room at night to play a prank on them. Opening the door loudly to wake them, she lit a candle and then used lipstick to write "I'll kill you" on a mirror, and the girls screamed as they ran out of the room. Though she knew she could not use her power in public, it would not be uncommon for her to use her Geass in mischievous ways. However, from overuse, her Geass eventually went Runaway six months prior to the start of the story. Because Elisa's Geass has made her permanently invisible, her father Josef is unable to comply with Hannes's request, believing that there is no possible way to explain his daughter's situation. However, Anna, his other daughter, volunteers to take her place. When they contact Hannes about him marrying Anna instead, he agrees to their proposal and says that they will be married tomorrow. Meanwhile, Hannes returns to his room on the G-1 Base, where his ten other wives are waiting. However, all of them have had their arms and legs removed. As a child, Hannes was pushed by his mother to work towards becoming Emperor, and when he failed or did not sufficiently improve, she or one of their female servants would physically punish him, which caused him to develop a fear of women. When he was 15, the daughter of a noble by the name of Lauren took him to a bedroom and began to force herself onto him. When he pushed her off of him, she injured her leg due to the high heels she wore. In this moment, Hannes realized that a crippled women could not hurt him. He offered her to become his wife, but to do so, she would have to have her limbs removed. With his sword, he cut her arms and legs off, and in that moment, he finally found beauty in women. In the present, Elisa and Anna talk while a party is held in Vaduz Castle for Anna and that Liectenstein will be spared Britannias wrath. Anna confesses she is worried. Elisa knows that it is difficult to be married off to a man you have never met. But also, because there are rumors about Prince Hannes, that all of his wives became seriously injured after marrying him. That night, Elisa goes to the Britannian camp, easily getting past guards thanks to her Geass. When she enters into Hannes' room, she finds him in bed with the limbless Lauren and his other wives surrounding the room. When she sees the expression of emptiness on Lauren's face, she can only think of Anna, and shoots Hannes through the eye. When guards come to investigate, she shoots them too. The next morning, Josef and Anna come to the Britannian camp, Josef annoyed that they never showed up and would not respond to any communications. When they arrive, they are shocked to find that everyone in the camp is dead. Anna tries to find Elisa, but Elisa leaves after saying goodbye. Four Days Man of Zero If I Met in a Dream Characters Elisa Liechtenstein The protagonist of the "The Disappearing Princess" story. Princess of the Principality of Liechtenstein. She is described as having glossy blonde hair and fair white skin, a supple and delicate body, and a youthful appearance even at 20. Despite her status, she is unhappy with being a princess. In the past she had met C.C. and received a Geass from her, granting her the ability to become invisible. She is the target of Hannes gua Britannia, who has declared his intention to make her his wife due to her beauty. Anna Liechtenstein Elisa's younger sister, whom Elisa is very protective of. Because of her sister's condition due to her Geass going Runaway, she volunteers to take her place. Josef Liechtenstein The head of the Principality of Liechtenstein and the father of Elisa and Anna. Hannes gua Britannia The 17 year old Thirty-Sixth Prince of Britannia, serving as a commander in the Europia war. He has a very androgynous appearance, and could even be mistaken for a girl at first glance. His mother pushed him to various lessons so that he could one day become the Emperor of Britannia. However, because she would physically punish him or have one of their female servants do it for making mistakes or not improving sufficiently, he developed a fear of women. He has 10 wives, all of which have had their limbs removed. Orson McGillis The protagonist of the "Four Days" story. Sergeant and Captain of the 29th Infantry Platoon. Solo Galette Member of the 29th Infantry Platoon. Totti Crossroad Member of the 29th Infantry Platoon. Uno Bayard Member of the 29th Infantry Platoon. Kimpara Enneacle Member of the 29th Infantry Platoon. Karasu Aker Member of the 29th Infantry Platoon. James Aero The protagonist of the "Man of Zero" story. A Britannian man in Area 20, who suddenly gains the memories of being Zero, and loses the memory of his own past. Della Barretta A Britannian soldier. A skilled Knightmare pilot, who scored at the top of her class, she was originally to be sent to fight on the front line. However, due to the interference of her parents, she was reassigned to the Development Department in Area 20. She is the test pilot of the Knightmare Frame known as the Brighton. Christina Palla The Development Director of the Britannian Knightmare Frame, Brighton. She is considered to be a genius due to her age at her position. Yuichi Fushimi Satomi Fushimi Trivia *The series' Japanese name, ''Mozaiku no Kakera, is similar to that of the second ending theme of the anime, Mosaic Kakera *The plot of The Disappearing Princess appears to be based on the Disney animated film Frozen. This can be seen from the characters' names and profiles (specifically Elisa, Anna and Hannes), to the plot revolving around a princess who, having lost control of her supernatural power, disappears overnight, causing her younger sister to search for her. *Each member of the 29th Infantry Platoon of Four Days shares names with characters of the Gundam franchise. Solo and Kimpra share surnames with Zeheart Galette and Woolf Enneacle respectively of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE, Totti and Karasu share surnames with Saji Crossroad and Graham Aker of Mobile Suit Gundam 00, Uno shares surnames with Jack Bayard aka Jack the Halloween of Gundam the Ride - Space Fortress A Baoa Qu and Gundam Neo Experience 0087: Green Divers, and Orson's surname of McGillis Fareed of Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans. References #Yatate Bunko's Code Geass: Fragments of the Mosaic listing Category:Light Novels